This invention relates to a chain support blade for a chain saw wherein the blade protrudes from a motor casing of the saw, wherein a spur wheel is provided at the forward end of the blade for reversal of the chain, and a chain wheel is provided at the rearward end of the blade for transmitting drive from the motor to the chain.
Chain saws with support blades of the above type are well known, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,967, and are constructed in such a manner that the outer edges of the blade serve to support the saw chain and thus to absorb the effects of reactional diagonal forces on the longitudinal extent of the blade. In order to counteract the high friction created while sawing, oil must be applied continuously to the chain and blade. Thus, a wood cutter typically needs approximately three liters of chain saw oil per day for his saw, and this is not only costly but also contributes to pollution of the environment.